Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time
by ShiroKokoroChu
Summary: Dewdrop is an Eevee that has lost her memories of being human. Auro is a Riolu is ready to be an explorer, but is too timid about it. Both meet and they train to become the most famous Exploration Team.(Bad Summary). FIRST STORY. Please Read and Review.(ON HOLD FOR TIME BEING. SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**This my first story so please bear with me. I am still new to this so no hurtful reviews. Please. Other than that, Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Pokemon. They belong to their respectful owners although I wish I own them.**

Every is still in my world. Everything that was once alive is still. Everything is dead. I was one of the few that escaped the Planet Paralysis. I lived in a Pokemon world but I was the first human to live here. Although, I wished I never did. My name is Dewdrop and I am just a twelve year old girl that happens to be alive. I walked around the once lively planet. I always wore my tattered slim light blue dress that stopped at my ankles with a silver anklet adorn with bells and flowers. My long brown hair was up to my waist and I had a blue streak along my hair. I always wear my time gear necklace since I can become either an Eevee or a human. I heard a small noise and a ball of shadows appeared. Along with the ability to become a Pokemon, I can use any move known. Out came Grovyle. He told me that he found me along the ocean when the world was once lively. He cared for me and we have been trying to solve the Planet Paralysis and how to cure it. I dispelled the floating shadow orb and walked towards him.

"Celebi has found a way back through time but she needs your help. She needs you to stop time so we can slip through," Grovyle informed me. I can control time and Dialga can't stop it. I also can know where Time gears are with my ability called the Dimensional Screen. I nodded and we both ran toward the Time Gate. Dusknoir would send his Sabeleye at this time to search for us so we ran quickly. We reached the Time Gate and Celebi was tweaking it.

"I think it will get to the period before the Planet Paralysis so you better hurry. I hate this place and I'm willing to disappear," Celebi stated. Me and Celebi forced the Gate to open and I stopped at the right period. Me and Grovyle entered it and we land on a cliff. A storm was coming down on us but we were fine. A light suddenly appeared and was headed towards Grovyle but I took the attack. I was hanging off the cliff and Grovyle tried to pull me up.

"Hold on," He yelled over the wind. My fingers was slipping quickly.

"I can't anymore," I yelled as my grasp released and I was greeted by the water encasing me as I screamed. I heard my name as I slipped into darkness.

Normal POV

Unknown to them, their attacker was watching from the shadows and was pleased by the results as it melts to darkness.

**Short chapter sorry. I promise to make it longer as the story progresses. There may be some errors but I'm still new to this. Please Review, follow, or better yet favorite it. I would appreciate it and would give you all virtual Pichus for all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy. Pokemon does not belong to me. They belong with their owners.**

**Chapter Two**

"I promise myself I would do this," a Riolu muttered. He paced back and forth right next to a grate.

"Keep it together Auro! If you don't do this, than how will you ever become an explorer," Auro yelled to himself. He took out a small fragment with a strange design on it.

"Or know where my Relic Fragment came from," he muttered.

"If I do this, I would be able to do just that," He exclaimed

"I got to do it. I have to be brave," Auro encouraged himself as stepped onto the grate and waited.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected," a high pitched voice echoed of the grate. The voice startled the daylights out of Auro.

"Whose footprint! Whose footprint," another voiced boomed.

"Footprint is Riolu! Footprint is Riolu," the first voiced yelled.

"WAHH," Auro screamed and stepped away from the grate. Auro just stared at it before he began to back away from the entrance.

"I CAN'T DO THIS," he yelled. With that, he ran away leaving only dust. Unknown to him, two Pokemon popped out of the bushes, each grinning. One was bat like with only a mouth and purple wings with a blue body. The other was a purple gas-like Pokemon that spewed gas everywhere.

"You heard that Zubat. That Pokemon has some shiny object with him," the gas Pokemon said.

"It looks like it would be worth a fortune! He's heading towards the beach," the bat Pokemon exclaimed. They both smirked and rushed to where Auro was heading. Auro stopped in front of the vast blue ocean that crashed towards the shore. The sun was a nice orange color that reflected off the sparkling water.

"It sure is a nice sunset we have," Auro sighed, "It is that time of day today."

Crystal clear orbs appeared that reflected the colors. The bubbles appeared to be dancing through the orange sky.

"With the Krabby' s bubbles, it looks more beautiful," Auro exclaimed.

"Everytime this happens, I always feel like I could be anything in the world instead of my timid self," Auro sighed. As he walked around, he saw a small patch of brown on the sand. As he got closer, it seemed to look like a pokemon. Panicking, he rushed towards the figure. The brown patch was a Pokemon that he had never seen before.

"Hey, are you okay," Auro asked. The small pokemon stirred and sat up. Her bright brown eyes looked around the area searching for any answers. As soon she saw Auro's, it slowly backed away from him.

"I have never seen an Eevee before! What is your name? How did you get here," Auro questioned.

"What do you mean?! I'm human," the Eevee answered.

"Really? You look like a normal Eevee to me," he said. The small pokemon looked down to find four brown paws and a fluffed collar. Along with the Time Gear necklace.

'It is true! I turned into an Eevee! What do I do,' it thought.

"Well, my name is Auro. What's yours?"

"My name is Dewdrop."

"Well Dewdrop, you look like a nice pokemon so I can trust with a secret." Auro took out his fragment and placed it in front of her.

"This is my most precious treasure in my life. I found it right here as the tide came in," Auro explained, "There isn't much pokemon to trust now with bad pokemon popping out of the seams."

'Bad Pokemon,' she thought. As the both marveled at it, a flash of purple pushed the Riolu, making him drop the fragment.

"We'll be taking that," A voiced snickered as it took the stone and ran off with another pokemon.

"They're heading for Beach Cave! Where there is lots of scary pokemon and... Wait a minute! Dewdrop, can you please help me," Auro begged.

'What should I do?! Should I help him or not?! Well...He did help me and he did trust me. Okay.' Dewdrop nodded.

"Really! Oh thank you," He exclaimed. "Let's hurry before they get too far." Both ran towards the cave' s opening and entered the dungeon. As they explored through the passages, a stream of water appeared and targeted Auro. Auro jumped up while Dewdrop fired many shadow balls. The attacker was a Shellos that fainted on the spot.

"This place gets creepier every step. Be careful Dew," He warned as the continued to explore the depths.

"Hey look! I see light," Auro pointed out as they bounded towards it. The came up with a small lit room with sand and two figures in the middle.

"Give me back my treasure," Auro yelled. Both turned around to reveal a Zubat and a Koffin.

"If you say this is treasure, than no. Now scram you chicken," Koffin taunted.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN," exclaimed Auro.

"Prove it. Beat us and we return this to you. If not than we keep this while you are kicked out, deal," Zubat explained.

"Deal." A flurry of air slashed Auro first than a poisonous gas floated on top of Dewdrop. As she coughed, Koffin tackled the defenseless Eevee. Auro used Copycat and slashed air on to Koffin. After doing three spins, he fell down with swirls in his eyes. Dewdrop tackled Zubat who fell next to his companion. Both stood up and were sweating bullets.

"Fine, take it. Who needs a worthless piece of trash anyway," Zubat announced as both scurried away back into the cave, leaving behind the fragment. Auro sprinted next to it and placed it in his palms.

"It's safe. Thank Goodness," Auro stated. He than looked to Dewdrop.

"Let's go back to the beach so no one can come after us," Auro advised. Both nodded and raced each other back to the opening. They were than greeted by the soft light of the sunset and the ocean

**An: It is done! Chapter Two is done. I promised it would be longer so enjoy.**  
**I like to thank Phantus-Dragon and Ryoma and Oz for review my story.**

**I have made a poll on what the team name should Auro and Dewdrop choose. Please vote on it. The Poll will close on Friday, October 4. Visit my profile to vote now.**

**Arigato~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got a little sick, but I am fine. I present to you Chapter Three!**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to the respectful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

Auro and Dewdrop had just sat down on the sand where Auro found her. In between them was the stone fragment.

"As I was saying, this is my most prized treasure," Auro explained, "I had found it on this beach just a few days ago. I was a little upset so I came here."

"Why are you sharing me all of this," Dewdrop asked.

"You seem like a nice pokemon. They say that bad pokemon are popping out because of the distortion of time," Auro explained.

"Distortion of time?"

"Yup. I want to become an explorer that is strong and well-known. That's why I keep this," Auro pointed at the fragment, "so I can remember what I want to be. I wanted to be an apprentice first, but I got to scared and chickened out."

"Why do you want to be an apprentice?"

"So I can find where my Relic Fragment is from. Say, why not become an exploration team together! What do you say?" Dewdrop was startled.  
'What should I do!? First I found out I am a Pokemon and being recruited out of the blue! What should I do!?...Than again, it might just help me figure out where I come from. Okay.' She nodded.

"Really! Oh thank you Dew! I know where we should go." With that, the two friends sprinted to the cliff side where Auro mentioned. They both stopped in front of tent and a grate at the front of it. There was black steel bars blocking the entrance.

"This is the Wigglytuff's Guild. This where you sign up to become an exploration team," Auro explained.

"Okay Auro, you have Dewdrop with you. Don't freak out," Auro muttered under his breathe as he stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected," a voiced boomed. Auro jumped a little. Dewdrop just stared at the grate, confused.

"Whose Footprint? Whose Footprint," an even louder voice echoed.

"Footprint is Riolu's! Footprint is Riolu's!" Than a silence.

"You may enter. Get your friend up here," the voice echoed.

"I think they are talking about you Dewdrop," Auro stated, "I think they want you to step on this grate."

"Hey stranger! Aren't you moving?! Get on top of this grate! You are wasting time," the same voice yelled. Startled, Dewdrop cautiously walked over to the grate.  
"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose Footprint? Whose Footprint?"

"Footprint is...Footprint is..."

"Sentry Diglet! Who is the footprint!" Auro and Dewdrop just stared at the grate.

"Maybe Eevee's? Maybe Eevee' s?" A silence.

"Maybe!? Sentry Diglet what has gotten into you!?"

"Maybe they are stuck," Auro stated. Dewdrop just shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't seem like bad pokemon. You may enter," the voice declared. The bars slowly moved up towards the entrance and unblocked the entrance. Both friends walked towards the entrance that hid a ladder down further.  
"I think we go through here," Auro pointed out. They climbed down and voices echoed off the cliff walls. They appeared at a floor filled with pokemon here and there.

"Wow! This so cool," Auro exclaimed.

"Who is there," a voice squeaked. From the other ladder that goes further down, a parrot like pokemon appeard. It had very colorful wings and a musical note on its head and tail.

"What are you children doing here," the parrot asked.

"W-We a-are h-here to s-sign up to b-become a-apprentices," Auro stuttered.

'These kids want to be apprentices. Do they know how hard it is," the musical pokemon thought. Unknown to him, he spoke it out loud.

"Um...is the program really hard," Auro asked.

"Of course not. Follow me to the Guildmaster' s chamber." Both Dewdrop and Auro held a confuse expression due to the parrot' s change in attitude. All three went down further to the Last floor of the Guild. Auro ran to the windows in amazement.

"Wow! We can still see the sky from down here," Auro exclaimed.

"Silly pokemon, this guild was built inside a cliff. Now stop fiddling around," the parrot explained as he faced a door, "Guildmaster, I am coming in!" All three entered the door which led to a room filled with treasure and torches.

"They ask to join our Guild," The parrot said. In the middle of the room, there was a pink bunny like pokemon with his back towards them. He quickly turned around and revealed big blue eyes with a happy expression.

"Welcome Friendly Friends," he exclaimed, "I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Everything is set, I just need your Name!"

"Name?! I haven't thought of one...Hey Dew, what should our team name be," Auro asked.

**A/N: I have not thought of a name. I am deciding on four choices so please vote on my poll on my profile. I want you guys to help me deicide. If you have any names you like, please tell me through PM or through your reviews. I would be super thankful! Sorry for a short chapter. I will make the next one long for all you guys.**

**I would like to thank:**

**foxchick1 **

**Phantus-Dragon**

**Auburn Sakura**

**Ryoma and Oz**

**Chigo of Hearts**

**and ForeverFirefly-dreamyluv**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Don't Forget Pichus!**

**ShiroKokoroChu**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Story is on hold for the time being. If you want a reason, It is on my profile. If you want another chapter, I need more reviews. REVIEWS=New Chapter**

**Please look at the note at the bottom. I will edit my previous chapters so I won't update any time soon.  
**

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
Chapter four**

Dewdrop was silent as ever as she and Auro tried to ponder on what their team name should be.  
'_Maybe Shiro or Aura'_ Dewdrop thought but muttered it just enough for Auro to hear it. Auro thought about those two words and slammed his fist on his palm.

"How about Team Aura? It sounds like a nice name for us, right Dew," Auro exclaimed.

"So your name is Team Aura, Friendly Friends? Very well, Time to register you," Wigglytuff exclaimed and said some strange words with a blinding light.

"Your team has been registered! Here is your Exploration Starter Kit." Wigglytuff showed them a yellow box that had a pokeball with wings seal. Dewdrop opened it and inside was a treasure bag, a map, and the official Exploration badge. Auro peeked inside the bag to find a Joy ribbon, and a Bright pink Scarf. They both tied the scarves around their necks with Dewdrop carrying the Treasure bag on her back.

"Chatot, show them to their rooms," Wigglytuff stated. Chatot nodded and led the two out of the room and into the last room of the hall that was the apperntices' quarters.

"This will be your rooms from now on until you graduate from apprentices to an official Exploration team," Chatot explained as both friends plopped onto their straw beds. Auro was bouncing off and on his new bed and walked to the window that looked out the ocean and the sky.

"Wow! This room is amazing," Auro exclaimed.

"Pip down! If you stay here, you must follow the rules. I will explain tomorrow but you must wake up very early to start, so get yourselves comfortable for the tomorrow," Chatot explained and walked out of the room.

"Well, we have at least some time to kill, so why not explore the guild before it is time for dinner," Auro stated. Dewdrop nodded and both walked out of the room to explore their new home.

**~Time Skip~**

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Dewdrop was sitting on her bed while Auro was watching the ocean and the stars out the window.

"Hey Dew, I wonder where you came from. You just washed up on the shore and told me you were once human. Maybe we can figure out your origin while we stay here. It's getting late so we should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us," Auro stated as he than curled up in his bed. Dewdrop did the same.

"Good night Dewdrop," Auro said as his snores became the only sound that came from him. Dewdrop closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
'_I do wonder where I came from. I don't know anything about my past, but my name and the fact I was once human. I feel sleepy, maybe I should just let the thought slide for today.'_ Dewdrop thought as she too slipped into darkness.

**~Next day~**

"HEY WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! IT'S MORNING! COME ON WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY," A voice yelled. Both pokemon had woken up by the loud sound and felt their heads spin.

"My ears are ringing! Why does he mean by- Oh No," Auro said, "we signed up at Wigglytuff'sGuild, so that means...WE OVERSLEPT!" Both pokemon made a mad dash to the meeting area where everyone goes for attendance.

**A/N: I am absolutely sorry for all of guys for waiting so long for a chapter. I got busy than I had a writer's block and I became all lazy like. Please forgive me! Please Review and tell me if you like the team name I picked out. If you don't, please tell me any ideas so I might consider and change it.  
Arigato~  
ShiroKokoroChu**


End file.
